This disclosure relates generally to server computing devices, and more specifically, to providing lighting to server computing devices such that maintenance work may be performed.
A data center is a physical (or virtual) centralized repository for data storage, data management, and data dissemination. The data may correspond to information that is organized around a particular body of knowledge or a particular business. A data center may be a facility that occupies one or more rooms. The data center may include various server computing devices mounted in rack cabinets, which may be placed in rows forming aisles. This orientation may allow maintenance workers to access the front or posterior side (e.g., rear side) of each cabinet. Each server computing device module (e.g., blade) may include a posterior side where various cables (e.g., patch cables) are connected to various input/output (I/O) interfaces at a first end and connected to other I/O interfaces at a second end. A maintenance worker may frequently have to service these modules by removing and reconnecting the cables. For example, a maintenance worker may have to test a circuit and may accordingly identify a particular cable by searching for a cable marker (i.e., identifier).